Lies
by thecrazyblondi
Summary: Elenore Tobberman lives an exciting life by most standards. Her life goes from exciting to terrifying when an old time enemy comes back to haunt her. A story of a rebellious demigod who needs to learn how to take things seriously in order to keep herself safe from a vengeful enemy.


**Prologue**

He was seventeen today. He sat like a king in a musty, underground kingdom. His throne was placed high above the unknown city. He watched from above like a hawk searching for prey.

He was very much like a hawk in many ways. He silently watched others from high above. His vision was razor sharp. And most importantly, he never missed a kill.

Although this underground human was not known in the above, human world, it was quite the home for monsters to lurk. This was their so-called safe haven. Greek monsters roamed the underground streets. From the powerful Furies to the more common Cyclops.

The blonde boy with the dark eyes who sat upon his throne liked to consider himself the ruler of this kingdom. He was not, of course. How he found this place, no monster could be sure. Only the more powerful monsters, like the Furies did not fall under his rein. Others dared not to defy him. His punishments were severe.

Today was the boy's seventeenth birthday. He never cared for his birthday. He saw no reason to celebrate the day he emerged from his mother's sick womb. Today, however, he would celebrate. He controlled his own kingdom and was a terrifying, powerful man. That was all he ever wanted.

Something was bugging him, though. A thought in the back of his mind took away from his glory. There was still something, no, someone out there in the world that he did not have. Of all the people he wanted to control, she would not obey.

They had fallen for each other for a few days after the Second Titan War. They came from opposing sides, and like in the storybooks, it was a forbidden romance. The girl was flighty and smart. She quickly realized the boy was not all he seemed to be. She left him.

He followed her after that. He stalked her. She never noticed except once. They battled it out. He could have killed her. But, that would have been all too easy. Instead, he left her bleeding and for the first time in her life, absolutely scared.

He received immense joy from this and went back and did the same thing, three more times. Each time, her fighting style improved. She was still no match. She was a fighter and could beat just about anyone who challenged her. Except him. And that scared her.

The boy was tired of these games now. The nagging thought was ruining his happiness.

"You!" he barked, barely looking at the harpy next to him. "Bring me Zeke and three more guards. Make it quick!"

The tan harpy nodded, flying off into the city. Moments later she returned with two fully armored Cyclops, a hellhound, and a tall Asian boy.

"What's up, boss?" asked the Asian boy, Zeke.

"You remember that girl we captured after the war? Maggie was her name. We need her help to capture an old enemy of mine," the boy explained.

"She's in the dungeon," Zeke remembered.

The group headed to the dungeons, located in the deepest, darkest, dampest part of the city. In a cell, sat a teenage girl. Her face seemed to be permanently etched with scowl lines. Her light blonde hair was knotted and her skin was caked in dirt. The boy kneeled in front of the cage.

"Zeke!" he snapped. "Is this how you treat prisoners? Dirty clothes and horrible posture. She looks more like a savage than a well-respected prisoner."

The girl looked up, her brow furrowing further. She glared at Zeke. The blonde boy looked at her with soft eyes.

"What do you want?" the girl hissed.

"Maggie, my dear, I am here to get you out of this horrible place. Come with me."

He stretched his hand out into the cage. Maggie looked hesitant. After further coaxing, she came forward and he let her out of the cell.

Holding her hand and walking out of the dungeon, he smirked cynically. This was going to be the best birthday and year of his life. Elenore Tobberman would finally bow down before him.


End file.
